La ley Uzumaki-Uchiha
by Ashabi
Summary: Porque aveces no solo se hereda el pelo rubio o negro, el apellido, también se pueden heredar situaciones. Formando una ley totalmente curiosa e irónica, y eso no es todo, tal parece que la venganza es pegajosa en el matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno. ¡One-shot semi AU! Dedicado a Wittzy92
**La ley Uzumaki-Uchiha**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y al parecer también a su asistente.**

 _Aviso: Es un semi AU (Alternate Universe), ya que Sasuke si está en la aldea en la niñez de Sarada, y quizá puse a Naruto Hokage un poco más antes._

 _¡Disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!_

* * *

El Sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, era un día normal y corriente en la academia ninja de Konoha.

Como Shino había salido un momento para hablar con un chunin, todos se hallaban levantados de sus lugares conversando con sus mejores amigos. Pero había dos niños que llamaban más la atención, una niña porque no conversaba con nadie y se encontraba sentada de forma elegante, y el otro niño por su escándalo. Pues era de ley que los Uzumaki fueran escandalosos. Y eso al pueblo le constaba al haber convivido con Kushina Uzumaki, su hijo el séptimo hokage y actualmente Boruto.

— ¿¡Cuánto apuestan a que le hago una broma al sensei cuando vuelva!?

La heredera del clan Uchiha no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, era un completo idiota.

—Bolt idiota

Se sorprendió Sarada al observar que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella, ups, se le había escapado el pensamiento, pues bien, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto al haberlo dicho.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste Sarada? —Dijo Boruto mientras en milisegundos se subía en cuclillas a la mesa de Sarada, retándola con la mirada.

—Lo que escuchaste usuratonkachi—Espetó Sarada, haciendo retroceder su rostro porque el rubio estaba cerca, muy cerca—Y lávate los dientes, apestas.

El Uzumaki le iba a gritar miles de cosas pero sintió como lo empujaban por la espalda y se precipitaba en frente, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio al ver como Boruto tenía los labios sellados a los de la Uchiha.

— ¡Hey lo siento! Es que mi compañero fue algo brusco al devolverme el golpe—Dijo el niño causante de la situación girando a ver la escena, se encogió de hombros al ver lo que había causado y al ver que nadie lo escuchó ya no lo repitió, la furia de la Uchiha podía ser enorme así que huyó al otro lado del aula.

Sarada y Boruto se separaron bruscamente, y mirando a lados contrarios comenzaron a toser asqueados. La niña estaba a punto del colapso por la forma tan horrible en que había sido su primer beso, pero con lo orgullosa que era no demostró nada de cohibición.

Boruto se bajó de la mesa a la par que entraba Shino al aula, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y él instructor se sorprendió al ver tal silencio. Decidió no preguntar y proseguir con su clase.

* * *

Sasuke fue a recoger a su hija de la academia, y la esperaba pacientemente muy alejado de los demás padres, era mejor así. Se sorprendió al ver que su hija salía de la escuela mirando abajo, y eso no era común, ella siempre caminaba con la frente en alto.

— ¿Pasa algo Sarada?

La niña miro extrañada su padre— ¿Por qué viniste a recogerme? —Inquirió curiosa, una vez al siglo el venía a dejarla o recogerla.

—Hmph, no me respondas con otra pregunta

—No pasa nada papá, vámonos

Recorrieron el camino a su hogar, y al llegar quitándose los zapatos exclamaron "Tadaima", pero Sakura no salió a recibirles. Sakura había salido molesta de la casa por haber discutido con su marido, este no la había dejado ir a una misión de rango S debido a su alta peligrosidad y como en los viejos tiempos la había llamado molestia; por lo que enfurecida mando a Sasuke por la niña y al ver que estaba sola se marchó a pasear. Sasuke se sentó y comenzó a hojear un libro, no acostumbraba a intervenir al hablar con la niña, ella solita contaba sus anécdotas y él ponía precisa atención aunque no pareciera. Dejó el libro al notar que la azabache no comenzaba a hablar.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle de nuevo si algo le pasaba pero la cerró al ver que ella comenzaría a hablar—Papá, ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

Todos los tonos de rojo aparecieron en el rostro del Uchiha, sin embargo mantuvo la calma—No me acuerdo.

— ¿Y el segundo?

Gruñó, también fue con el estúpido del dobe—Tampoco, ¿A qué viene el tema?

La niña no creía ni una pizca de que no se acordara su padre, quería saber cómo fue el primer beso de su padre debido a que hoy ella tuvo el suyo, ¿Tenía algo de malo? Quería definir exactamente que era un verdadero beso.

—Solo es curiosidad, pero no te creo de que no te acuerdes, ¡Dime como fue! —Chilló amenazando con hacer una rabieta, Sasuke suspiró pidiendo paciencia, su hija tenía siete años.

—No lo sé Sa-ra-da

La niña se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero completamente adorable, mientras murmuraba cosas intangibles.

En otro lado Boruto había comentado a su madre lo que sucedió en la academia, había sentido la necesidad de contarlo. Esta sonrió levemente, sucedió tal cual como hace años con Sasuke y Naruto.

Pero a pesar de la nostalgia que la invadió, Hinata no pudo evitar reprender un poco a su hijo por no haberle pedido disculpas a la Uchiha.

— ¡Pero yo no quise besarla!

—No me importa, vas a ir a la casa Uchiha y le darás un girasol pidiéndole perdón

A pesar de su típico tono calmado, logró infundirle orden a su hijo y este a regañadientes cortó un girasol del jardín y se dirigió a la casa Uchiha.

En el camino se encontró con Sakura, y está al haberse calmado ya de su coraje no pudo evitar apretarle las mejillas, se parecía tanto a Naruto. Ambos al haberse dado cuenta de que iban al mismo destino comenzaron a andar, solo que el rubio no le dijo para que el Girasol.

Al llegar a la casa se escuchaban las suplicas de una niña— ¡Dime papá! ¡Tienes una excelente memoria, como que se te olvidó!

Sakura se quedó quieta intentando definir que discutía su hija.

— ¡Papá…solo te pido que me digas como fue tu primer beso!

Sakura rio un poco al recordar ese día en la academia, y decidió de qué forma se vengaría de su marido por creerla aún débil. La pelirrosa abrió la puerta y se fue quitando los zapatos.

—Boruto, entra

Asintió el niño nervioso, ¿Cómo le daría disculpas a Sarada si ella lo ofendió antes? Se quitó sus sandalias y entró detrás de la pelirrosa cerrando la puerta.

—Espérame hijo ¿Sí? Quédate aquí en el pasillo, tengo que solucionar algo

Volvió a asentir el Uzumaki y se sentó en el pasillo. La ojiverde entró fingiendo no saber de que hablaban.

— ¿Por qué esos gritos Sarada?

La niña sonrió victoriosa, quizá su madre le diría como fue el primer beso del Uchiha—Papá no me quiere decir cómo fue su primer beso y dudo que tenga amnesia a corto plazo para haberlo olvidado.

Sasuke miró con advertencia a su esposa, indicándole que no dijera nada, sin embargo ella ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

—Digamos que el primer beso de tu padre fue algo especial

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó la azabache.

—Fue con tu madre Sarada, ya recordé

La niña negó con la cabeza, a ella no la hacían tonta— ¿Es eso cierto mamá?

Sakura sonrió de lado—No, miente tu padre, a la edad que lo dio, yo era una molestia ¿No es así Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke estaba de los nervios, su honor se iba a ir al demonio— ¿Qué quieres Sakura? Si es por lo de la mañana lo hablaremos después.

—Sarada, el primer beso de tu padre fue con nadie más y nada menos que con el séptimo—Confesó Sakura ignorando a su marido y con una leve carcajada.

Boruto que hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de su presencia gritó de impresión, su padre…¿Qué…? ¡Qué diablos! Por otro lado, Sarada tenía la boca abierta y por más que intentaba hablar no podía.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada al pasillo, intentando evitar la mirada de su hija y logró identificar la sombra de Boruto— ¿Quién está ahí?

Boruto salió a paso lento dirigiéndose al living donde todos estaban, y apretaba el girasol fuertemente, sin dignarse a mirar a Sasuke. El azabache se sonrojó más y fulminó a su esposa, perfecto, el mini dobe y su hija lo sabían. Era tan humillante…

—Sarada, hija…—Comenzó el Uchiha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo con inseguridad.

—P-papá…yo comprendo que en algún tiempo hayas tenido una relación con el séptimo, no te angusties…ahora estás casado con mamá.

Boruto entonces agachó más la mirada, ¿Su p-padre habrá tenido una relación con Sasuke de jóvenes? Los dos niños temblaban ante la imagen que sus mentes recreaban.

— ¡No es lo que están pensando! —El Uchiha había perdido los estribos y amenazó con la mirada a su esposa, ella pagaría muy caro—El beso que menciona mi esposa…fue un accidente.

A Sakura le daba escalofríos la mirada de Sasuke, que parecía querer lanzarle un Amaterasu y atravesarla con un Chidori— Bueno niños, jeje ya basta. ¿Boruto a que habías venido?

Boruto aún no asimilaba todo y no pudo evitar recordar lo de la mañana, la escena sonaba similar…había sido un accidente. Sarada pensó lo mismo y los niños estaban ya muy sonrojados, en el mismo estado que Sasuke.

—Etto…no me acuerdo bien Sakura-sama, otro día…

Unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron, y una voz demasiado conocida:

—Sakura-chan, Teme ¡Abran la jodida puerta!

A pesar de los años, Naruto no maduraba. Sakura corrió de la mirada del Uchiha para abrir la puerta y al abrirla sonrió divertida.

— ¡Naruto, que te he dicho de que no llegues a mi casa gritándole ese apodo a mi esposo! —Y le dio un capón Sakura al rubio, como en los viejos tiempos.

Se sobó Naruto indignado murmurando cosas en contra del carácter de Sakura, para luego recordar a que iba.

—Sakura-chan, vengo por mi hijo. Hinata me dijo que estaba aquí

Asintió la aludida y gritó el nombre del niño, este corriendo se dirigió a la salida, le dio una mirada avergonzada y perturbada a su padre, y comenzó a adelantarse para irse a casa.

— ¡Boruto no vas solo! ¿Sakura porque mi hijo salió de esa forma? Es como si quisiera evitarme ¿Qué le dijiste bastardo? —Lo último lo preguntó a su mejor amigo sabiendo que estaría dentro.

—Ya ve a alcanzar a tu hijo Usurantokachi, ya después le preguntas a SA-KU-RA lo que pasó, porque no fui yo—Espetó Sasuke desde dentro de la casa.

El rubio asintió para sí confundido— ¡Entonces me voy, adiós!

Sakura entonces cerró la puerta y al girar se dio cuenta de que Sarada ya no estaba abajo, y Sasuke se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella.

—Ok Sa-ku-ra, bien jugado—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la tenía cargada como costal y estaban subiendo las escaleras—Veamos si aguantas tu castigo.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué vas a hacer? Bájame

El Uchiha la ignoró y sabiendo que Sarada se había encerrado en su habitación le dio una nalgada a su esposa, esta gimió de dolor y sorpresa en respuesta. Entró el azabache con la ojiverde en brazos y cerró la puerta…ya saldarían cuentas de una forma muy peculiar.

Boruto ya estaba en su habitación encerrado, igual que Sarada en su propia habitación, los dos estaban perturbados por lo que se habían enterado y de algo estaban seguros…nunca verían de la misma forma la virilidad de sus padres. Y tampoco se verían igual entre sí…

Pues tal parecía que ya era ley de Murphy que un Uchiha y un Uzumaki se besaran por accidente en la academia ninja…

* * *

 _¡Este one-shot va dedicado a_ Wittzy92! Jope, ya casi van dos meses y no te hacia tu one-shot. Pues lo prometido es deuda, si me estás leyendo un beso y abrazos desde México.


End file.
